<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Property by 19dayskink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715764">Property</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink'>19dayskink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodywriting, Fluff, M/M, Possessiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: zhanyi with bodywriting and possessiveness</p>
<p>(sorry it's short, I hope anon still likes it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Property</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're so handsome," Jian Yi whispers and chuckles softly at his own words. "Such clean skin..."<br/>
<br/>
He wraps his arms around Zhengxi's shoulders; the other boy blinks in surprise.<br/>
<br/>
"Uh... really? Thank you, babe."<br/>
<br/>
<em>Babe,</em> Jian Yi smiles, <em>not my name, huh?<br/>
<br/>
</em>"Oh dear, what kind of a reply is that, Zhan Xixi?" he giggles into Zhengxi's thick brown hair. "You sound... like a good, modest schoolgirl."<br/>
<br/>
His embrace becomes just a little bit tighter as he makes his nipples rub lightly against Zhengxi's. "How cute. Well..." Jian Yi glances at his night table; there is a black sharpie somewhere among his study papers, and he picks it up. "In that case... let me teach you a lesson?"<br/>
<br/>
Zhengxi stares at him; his blue eyes are curious and deadly serious at the same time. "Okay," he finally responds, sending Jian Yi into another fit of quiet laughter. "If you wish."<br/>
<br/>
Jian Yi nestles up to Zhengxi again. "Alright."<br/>
<br/>
He examines Zhengxi's bare chest and twirls the pen thoughtfully. "Where should I put it..."<br/>
<br/>
Zhengxi suddenly becomes notably more tense when the tip of the pen touches his skin gently, leaving a tiny round mark; Jian Yi raises his eyebrows. "What?"<br/>
<br/>
"It tickles," Zhengxi responds with his usual brutal honesty.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, hush, silly," Jian Yi snorts and continues his work while caressing Zhengxi's slender hips with his free hand. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"<br/>
<br/>
It takes him maybe a minute or two – Jian Yi doesn't want to hurry – and then he distances himself for a second to observe the result properly. "Well, well. What do you think, Zhan Xixi?"<br/>
<br/>
Zhengxi narrows his eyes to read Jian Yi's elegant, artistic handwriting (it is amazing how he can make it look so flawlessly beautiful on somebody's skin, not just normal paper): <em>Zhan Xixi is my soulmate and my property.<br/>
<br/>
</em>"That's really... very nice," Zhengxi nods.<br/>
<br/>
Jian Yi moves closer to give Zhengxi a quick playful kiss on the nose. "I'm quite serious about that, by the way," he adds. "Don't wash it away too soon, I want to you to remember it."<br/>
<br/>
He sounds amused, but Zhengxi doesn't fail to notice a hard possessive glint in Jian Yi's honey-colored eyes. "Okay," he repeats. "I... understand, babe."<br/>
<br/>
"Mm-hmm," Jian Yi sighs and nuzzles Zhengxi's warm neck. He cannot tell whether it is real or he is dreaming it all up, but he likes the way his boyfriend smells, breathes and moves, and really, this is all that matters right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>